Maintenant, chéri, passons aux choses sérieuses
by La Mandragore de Nantes
Summary: Imaginez un Magnus attaché et à la merci d'un Alec qui a bien des idées. Voilà, c'est ce que vous allez lire. (J'assume pas XD)


**Connaissez-vous Twitter ? C'est un monde fabuleux où vous pouvez apprendre l'existence entre autres de multitudes de ships au quotidien.**

 **Pour ma part, une journée d'avril, j'ai vu dans ma TL une impressionnante série de photos et de vidéos qui montrait toujours la même scène, soit deux hommes qui s'embrassent lors d'un mariage. Voilà comment j'ai pu faire la connaissance du Malec. J'ai regardé Shadowhunters. C'est nul. Mais il y a Magnus qui sauve la série à lui tout seul. Et c'est uniquement pour lui que j'ai continué à regarder.**

 **Pour faire plaisir à des grandes shippeuses de ce couple, j'ai écrit ceci.**

 **Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

Des dragons. Une chauve-souris dévorant un lapin bleu. Une mandragore martyrisant des pandas. Magnus avait un plafond à l'étrange décoration, il s'en rendait compte à présent. Cela faisait peut-être une centaine d'années qu'il connaissait ce plafond, mais il n'y avait jamais fait attention. Il fallait avouer que pour une fois, il se trouvait dans une situation où il n'avait pas le choix d'observer son environnement. Nu comme un ver et les poignets attachés aux barreaux du lit, il regardait l'autre homme dans la pièce.

Alec était encore entièrement habillé. Il se tenait en face de lui, le sourire carnassier. Un regard que ne lui connaissait pas jusque-là Magnus.

\- Tu sais, commença le sorcier, quand je parlais de me surprendre, je ne pensais pas exactement à ça.

\- Tu voulais savoir de quoi j'étais capable…

Alec s'avança jusqu'au bord du lit et de la paume de sa main et du bout des doigts, effleura la peau qui était à sa disposition. Ce simple geste provoqua chez son partenaire d'incontrôlables frissons.

\- …alors assume les conséquences.

Le regard du Shadowhunter était si sombre, si sauvage, si appétissant ! Magnus était agréablement surpris de découvrir que son amant n'était pas qu'un petit jeune avec peu d'expérience, comme lors de leurs autres parties de jambes en l'air. Pas que cela lui aurait déplu, mais cette nouvelle facette lui donnait d'en savoir plus sur le plus jeune, de le découvrir plus en profondeur.

\- Tu es à moi pour toute la nuit, Magnus. Je vais faire ce que je veux. La question est : arriveras-tu seulement à suivre ?

Cette voix rauque, ce ton bestial… Magnus en aurait utilisé ses pouvoirs pour se détacher de là et sauter sur le jeunot pour le faire grimper au quinzième ciel, au moins. Mais d'un, Alec menait clairement le jeu, de deux, son amant avait réussi à se procurer des menottes qui amenuisaient ses pouvoirs, aussi n'était-il pas très sûr du résultat. Encore un truc de Shadowhunter !

Il en aurait eu une syncope s'il avait su qu'Alec s'était fourni auprès de Camille.

\- Et tu vas me faire quoi, hein ? Profiter de ma posture pour abuser de mon magnifique corps ? Remarque, je comprends.

Le sourire d'Alec s'agrandit.

\- Si c'était aussi simple. Oh non, Magnus, je te prépare autre chose.

\- Voyons voir, tu vas me faire un strip-tease et danser sur un air de…

Le sorcier se coupa net dans sa supposition et écarquilla les yeux quand il aperçut une cravache.

\- Tu… Tu es sérieux ?

\- On ne peut plus sérieux, mon cher Magnus.

\- C'est que je…

Le bout de la cravache caressa doucement le torse du plus âgé, provoquant le long de la colonne vertébrale davantage de frissons.

\- Alec…

Sans crier gare, Alec donna un coup vif.

\- Aïe !

\- Comme si tu ne t'y attendais pas…

\- Tu es si mignon et discret d'habitude ! C'est une véritable révélation pour moi !

\- Tu oublies qui je suis ? Mes proies regrettent quand je croise leur chemin. Je suis un chasseur, je suis dangereux.

Pour appuyer ses dires, Alec mordit un téton à sa disposition. Magnus cria, mais ce ne fut pas uniquement de la douleur. Le plaisir se mélangeait à son ressenti. Le fait que son partenaire s'amuse à lécher diverses parties de son corps devait y être pour quelque chose. Toutes ces attentions ne le laissèrent pas indifférent.

\- Tu es déjà excité ?

Alec avait bien fait de l'attacher. Magnus se connaissait, il aurait renversé leurs positions pour le dominer avant de s'amuser avec lui. Si ça continuait, il enverrait le pâté aux menottes pour qu'elles cèdent malgré tout. Parce qu'il avait un amant à contenter. Et s'il se contentait au passage, c'était encore mieux.

Mais Alec n'était pas du tout disposé à faire selon ses volontés. Il faisait exprès d'être lent.

\- J'ai envie de tester ta patience, voir combien de temps tu peux tenir.

\- Alec si tu ne me détache pas tout de suite, je…

\- Shhhh. Tu n'as quand même pas envie que je te mette un cockring pour t'obliger à rester sage ?

Hoquet de surprise.

\- Alec, on ne me surprend jamais facilement. C'est sûrement du à ma longue vie. Mais ce soir tu ne cesses de me surprendre. Et j'aime ça !

Profitant que les lèvres de son homme soient proches des siennes, il s'en empara, les mordilla, les embrassa avec passion. Ce n'était pas simplement un simple geste d'amour : s'embrasser rappelait cet acte lors du mariage, quand Alec s'était littéralement jeté sur Magnus en public – et devant sa famille – officialisant leur histoire que plus rien ne pouvait empêcher. Alec se laissa faire, lui rendit les baisers avec autant de ferveur avant de laisser voguer une main sur le sexe du sorcier.

\- Mmmh !

D'un rythme lent – trop lent aux yeux de Magnus – tout le pénis fut délicatement caressé. De façon méticuleuse, Alec restait sur chaque zone assez longtemps pour le faire gémir – même si Magnus nierait par la suite avoir proféré de tels sons – mais pas suffisamment pour qu'il puisse réellement profiter. Et les nombreux baisers sur ses jambes le rendaient fous.

Il y avait longtemps que Magnus ne s'était pas retrouvé dans un tel état. Lui qui pourtant depuis de nombreuses décennies avait connu de très nombreuses aventures et pensait tout connaître du sexe, voilà qu'il se comportait comme une vierge effarouchée devant ce que lui faisait subir son amant. Les sensations étaient plus que merveilleuses. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été amoureux, cela lui avait manqué.

Mais Magnus restait Magnus.

\- Laisse-moi te prendre !

\- Tu as tenu plus de temps que je le pensais.

\- Alec laisse-moi déchirer tes vêtements, te plaquer contre un mur et te baiser violemment !

Alec ricana.

\- Il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir.

\- Je suis tout ouïe.

\- Les menottes, elles limitent de beaucoup les pouvoirs des sorciers. Mais elles sont perdues cette capacité car le mage qui a lancé ce sort est mort entretemps. Tu pouvais te libérer depuis le début.

\- Je… Pourquoi me le dire maintenant ? Tu ne voulais pas continuer à me dominer ?

\- Je me fous pas mal de nos positions. Et ton programme est alléchant. J'ai voulu jouer avec toi, mais la perspective de me faire plaquer contre un mur par toi me fait très envie.

Les menottes disparues pour être remplacées par un verre de rouge que Magnus s'enfila avant d'embrasser Alec.

\- Maintenant, chéri, passons aux choses sérieuses.

* * *

 **Voilàààààààààààààà !**

 **Non pas le lemon, j'en ai trop écrit avant donc pour le moment je n'en écris plus. Mais j'espère que ça vous a plu quand même ^^**


End file.
